Ready For a Change
by TwiCharmed
Summary: Bella's husband has hurt her again. Is she ready for a change? Quick little birthday smut for my boo jkane180. Rated M because that's how Jess likes it...


**A/N – For jkane180 on her birthday. She loves her some Emmett and I love me some her. Oh and this shit ain't beta'd because she _is_ my beta and that would have ruined the surprise! Sorry… *shrug***

* * *

><p>"Come here. Don't walk away when I'm talking to you." His hand shot out and caught me as I tried to leave. Emmett's face was twisted in pain and anger, and I knew I couldn't keep doing this to him.<p>

"Emmett, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have come here. It's not fair that I keep running to you..." My voice trailed off and my eyes slid down to the ground unable to look at his pain any longer.

"Don't give me that shit, Bella. You know exactly what you're doing, what you've been doing for the last five years. You run to me whenever that asshole fucks up and you know how I feel about you."

"I'm sorry." I knew it was pathetic but it was the only thing I could say.

"Me too." He let go of my arm and took a step away. "I'm sorry you can't stand up for yourself. I'm sorry you let him treat you like shit. And I'm sorry, but I can't be the one whose shoulder you cry on anymore. If you go back to him this time, I won't be here for you." He turned around and walked back in the house.

A few minutes passed and I stood there not moving. As the realization of what just happened hit me, I felt a sharp pain in my chest. The thought of him not being in my life was suddenly the only thing that mattered. I threw open the screen door and ran inside to find him sitting on the couch with his head in his hands.

"Emmett. I _am_ strong enough to leave. _You_make me stronger. "I knelled down in front of him and held his face in my hands looking him straight in the eyes. "I'm done with that; done with him."

I could see his doubt. I've said it before. But this time I was prepared to back it up. "And not only because of what he has done to me, but also because of how I feel about you."

He was silent for a moment, his eyes searching mine for sincerity. "Show me," he whispered.

I didn't hesitate; I sat up on my knees bringing my face closer to his. Both of our eyes remained open as I leaned in and sucked his bottom lip into my mouth. His eyes widened in surprise for a quick second before he took over and deepened the kiss letting his tongue reach out for mine.

Emmett groaned and his arms went around my waist trying to bring me up into his lap.

"Wait." I pulled back stopping him. He immediately looked hurt and I knew he thought I was changing my mind. I put my hand on his chest and pushed him back into the couch. "Let me really show you how I feel."

I didn't stop for a second to let any insecurities get in my way. I went straight for his belt. After I had unhooked it, popped open the button on his jeans and lowered the zipper, I looked up to see him smirking at me.

"A little help please." I leaned back as he rose slightly pushing his jeans and boxers down.

They got halfway to his thighs and I couldn't wait any longer. I pushed him down again and got my first good look at his glorious cock. It was half hard lying on his thigh. I rested my hands on the outside of his legs, leaned in and ran my tongue from the tip up one side of his shaft just tasting him.

"Fuck!"

I looked up and gave him a smirk of my own. His penis was quickly rising and I went back to work. Grabbing his cock with one hand I gave it a couple pumps and bent down to taste the tip again. I put the head in my mouth and swirled my tongue around it taking a little more into my mouth with every swirl.

"Fuck, Bella. Shit, Bella. Faaa..." He was panting and starting to thrust his hips up into my mouth.

"Mmmmm," I moaned getting more into it. What I couldn't fit into my mouth, I continued pumping with my hand. I couldn't get enough.

"Bella, baby...Baby, shit you gonna make me come. Bella!" He was thrusting up but at the same time trying to pull my body off of him. I moaned again picking up the pace, determination setting in. I could taste the pre-come seeping out of the head.

Suddenly his body went still and I prepared myself to swallow what he had to give me. I felt his big hands again on my waist and this time he was able to pull me off. "No, baby. Not like that."

Standing up, he pulled his t-shirt over his head throwing it on the floor. Next went the rest of his clothes and he brought me up on my feet.

"You have on entirely too many clothes, baby," he said as he ran his hands up under my shirt bringing it over my head. After removing it he brought his lips back to mine and ran one of his hands up the back of my head and kissed his way to my neck.

"I want to come when I feel that sweet pussy of yours milking my shit," he whispered in my ear.

My entire body shuddered in anticipation and I felt him unhooking my bra. My jeans, panties and heels were quickly discarded and I didn't give a damn about looking sexy as I stripped; I wanted Emmett inside of me in that exact moment.

My arms encircled his neck and we resumed kissing with our naked bodies pressed together. I could feel his cock pressed against my stomach and I got wetter just thinking about what was about to happen.

Then I felt his fingers. _Oh my god!_He rubbed his fingers around my clit a few times before he slipped one in my soaked opening. Emmett pulled back and looked me in the eye. "Bella, I feel bad that our first time is not going to be slow and gentle. But you know it's your own fault?"

"My fault?" I asked as I started kissing his broad chest and unabashedly humped his hand.

"Yeah, baby. You shouldn't have been sucking my dick like that. I can't wait any longer." With that he sat back down on the couch bringing me on top of him. Emmett held my hips as I positioned myself and started to sink down on him.

I couldn't even begin to describe the feeling of Emmett filling me up. It took a moment for me to get adjusted, but once I did he sat a punishing pace. I was on top but he was in charge all the way. Emmett's hands worked my hips. I had no control over the way he pushed and pulled my ass across his lap. All I could do was hold on.

I knew I was done for when I felt his mouth on one of my nipples, and he was telling the truth about not being gentle. It was like the last five years of our built up sexual tension had exploded. With his teeth embedded in my nipple, he reached up and started stroking my clit with one of his thumbs.

"Oh shit, Emmett! I'm gonna come! Ohhhh, ohhh!"

"Yeah, baby," he said with his mouth still full. "I'm gonna come with you."

My eyes started to roll back in my head as I felt the orgasm slam into me. I could feel myself clenching around him.

"Fuck, Bella!" His deep voice boomed and he threw his head back holding my hips to him so tight it was painful. His body spasmed a few times as he emptied into me.

Finally when we both relaxed and I totally collapsed in his lap, we tried to catch our breath.

"Wow..." I couldn't think of one coherent thing to say. I was overwhelmed from the pleasure and just knowing I was finally where I wanted to be.

"Shit. Yeah that was...wow." Emmett's arm draped lazily across my back as we laid there in silence. All I could do was pray that things wouldn't get awkward as the realization of what had taken place sunk in.

But Emmett always knows what to say to put me at ease.

"You know I'm going to wear your ass out again before you go break the news to my brother, right?"


End file.
